particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Budenlar
Budenlar, officially the Crownland of Budenlar, is the second most populated region in Greater Hulstria. Budenlar is the industrial heartland of the nation, being the home of many major manufacturing companies and heavy industry. The regional capital, Labsburg, is the home of the two largest Automobile producers in Dovani, Adler General Automobile and Budenlar Motor Works. The coastal cities of Luthorische Bai and New Liore are both home to large Shipyards and at the height of their power in the early 2500s producing nearly a fifth of all the world's total tonnage. Budenlar is also noted for being the Crownland with the longest coastline. Government Regional Government Budenlar is governed by a parliamentary system with a Chief Minister sitting as the Head of Government for the Crownland and a legislative body made up of Landtags that handles day-to-day administrative operations. Chief Ministers and Landtags serve on three year terms with no limits imposed. Budenlar also has a Crown Commissioner to supervise Crownland administrative and judicial issues; the Crown Commissioner is appointed by the Monarchy however the position is apolitical in legislative affairs. The Landtag Assembly is located in the capital of Budenlar, Labsburg, as are most major government institutions in the Crownland. On a local level, citizens elect mayors to serve as the head of their towns or cities with a representive of the monarchy appointed to oversee the town/city. Politics Following the 2198 restoration of the House of Rothingren-Traugott in what Hulstria was known then as "Imperial Gishoto", Budenlar for a short time supported the aristocratic Imperial Hulstrian Party led by then Maximilian, Duke of Strauss, who was also the leader of the royalist faction of the Imperial Diet. However in the 2220s and 2230s, the Crownland began to support socialist political parties, who had generally advocated vast pro-union reforms, and other communist groups. Due to the fact that Budenlar was already a "union friendly region" mainly due to the high presence of factories and industry, many came out in support of these parties who also just so happened wanted to abolish the monarchy, then under Klaus Gustav III, Holy Gishoton Emperor. When Klaus Gustav III was assassinated, ensuring the "Communist Period", Budenlar continued to support the communist parties. When the Imperial Hulstrian Party returned to Hulstria, then under the leadership of Philip Strauss, Budenlar for a short while turned their backs against the communists. For a decades later, Budenlar loyality switched between the monarchists and communists with in the end the Imperial Hulstrian Party becoming the party of choice for several centuries to follow. Later modern Budenlar now tends to favor libertarian and christian democratic groups however recently the Crownland has taken a right-wing edge, supporting conservative parties. After the September Revolution, Budenlar once again proved its centre-right credentials. Although other parties have come close to attaining first place in at least one election, Budenlar is traditionally considered to be the heartland of the Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund in the Empire of Hulstria, a fact to which the Hosian Democrats themselves attach special significance because their founding declaration was signed in the Crownland's capital of Labsburg. Up until now, the Crownland was also seen to have a Libertarian streak, with regular support for the Allianz für Freiheit, whose Budenlar wing was notoriously more socially-liberal than the national leadership. However, after disappointing election results and breakdown, the AF in Budenlar declined and split, with the large socially-liberal "Schererite" faction joining the Demokratische Zentrumspartei. Court System Greater Hulstrian law permits regions to have their own courts. The Budenlar Court System has two major bodies of law, the Budenlar Supreme Court, headed by a Chief Justice, and the Budenlar Court of Appeals. While Hulstria allow Crownlands to operate regional court systems, any decisions made at these courts may be put forward to the national Supreme Court or the Imperial Tribunal; the Ministry of Justice also oversees all Crownland judicial activity. Economy The Crownland of Budenlar is noted to have a very industrial economy with several manufacturing businesses headquartered in the region. Some of the major industries include automobiles, information technology, aerospace, defense, and ship building. Budenlar is the home of Adler General Automobile and Budenlar Motor Works, the two largest automobile companies on the continent of Dovani; several other major automobile companies are located throughout the Crownland. In terms of the Budenlar defense industry, many arms manufacturers, and military equipment production factories dot the Crownland's landscape; due to Crownland's coastline, one of the two Crownlands that have one, defense industries that specialize in naval military equipment are especially stationed in the region. Demographics As of the National Census of 3160, the Crownland of Budenlar has 19.9 million citizens, making it the most populous Crownland in Greater Hulstria. A large portion of the population reside along the coast and in cities while others live in suburbs or in the small town country villages alongside the edges of the Schnee-Berge Mountains. A large majority of Budenlar's population is Caucasian/White and of Hulstrian ethnicity. Kazulian ethnic influence is high in the Crownland, mainly due to Budenlar bordering southern Kazulia. A large minority of Hulstro-Kazulians live in northern Budenlar and near the Hent River. Bundenlar is also home to many people claiming Egelion and Trigunian ancestry. Religion The Church of Lutheranism maintains a strong influence over Budenlar with a majority of its citizens claiming to be members. Other prominent religious groups include the Catholic Church and Episcopalianism. Major Cities * Flieder * Labsburg * Luthorische Bai * New Liore Other Cities * New Yodukan * Franzberg * Hallstatt * Koringen * Kufstein * Wolfenfurt Notable Residents *Albrecht Ewald; Founder of the Fascist Authority Party *Amadeus McAllister; Minister of Defense *Anja Bendtsen; Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria *Charles Fuerstien; 27th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria *Gregory Kleinman; 14th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria *Kyril von Flieder; 1st Duke of Flieder, major figure in War of Luthori Succession *Heinrich Schuster; Minister of Trade & Industry *Frederick von Labsburg; 30th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria *Rudolph Labsburg; Main engineer of the creation of the Imperial Hulstrian Party *Ludwig Eberhardt; Minister of Infrastructure & Transport *Egon Ritterlich; Founder of the Christliche Zentrumspartei Hulsterreichs *Hosianne von Metten, Leader of the Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund, Staatsminister and 4th Governor-General of the United Imperial Crownlands *Justus III, born Matthias Lemann, Arch-Patriarch of the Selucian Patriarchal Church. *Johann Emmanuel Visp, famous 17th-century baroque composer Category:Regions Category:Greater Hulstria